Me Too (VerKwan Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Cinta sang Rapper muda dan sang Diva bersemi di dapur Dorm Seventeen, jam 3 Pagi. / Seventeen Fanfiction w/ Verkwan/BooNon couple. / [!] BxB. OOC. DLDR. / Seungkwan x Vernon.


**"Me Too"**

 **Seventeen Fanfiction.**

 **Rating T**

 **Vernon x Seungkwan (Verkwan/BooNon)**

 **[!] BxB. Gaje. OOC. Typos. Alur kecepetan. DLDR.**

 **©Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjuk pukul 3 pagi. Hujan pun kini tengah mengguyur Seoul, membuat suhu pagi ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Terlihat tubuh-tubuh dengan wajah tampan nan lelah tengah bergelimpangan diruang tengah dorm _Boygroup_ asuhan Pledis yang bernama Seventeen tersebut. Semuanya nampak tertidur lelap sembari mengeratkan selimutnya, menghindari udara dingin yang makin menusuk akibat hujan yang masih belum berhenti. Ya, semuanya, kecuali sang _rapper_ blasteran amerika yang kini tengah mengucek matanya dengan lucu.

"Masih jam 3?" Vernon menyipitkan matanya menatap jam dinding. Baru saja ia akan kembali tertidur, namun kembali terbangun ketika menyadari tempat disampingnya kosong. Pemuda Jeju itu tadi terlelap disampingnya, tapi sekarang menghilang.

"Kemana Seungkwan?" Ia bergumam pelan. Matanya yang masih agak berat menerawang, lampu dapur tampak menyala. Mungkinkan teman se- _line_ yang ia cari ada disana?

 _Rapper_ muda itu memutuskan bangkit, berjalan perlahan melewati tubuh-tubuh hyungnya yang tergeletak dengan posisi tak beraturan dilantai.

"Seungkwan? Kau kah itu?" Pemuda jeju yang terlihat tengah asik dimeja makan itu menoleh, mendapati sang Rapper yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ah, hai Vernon! Kau bangun juga?" Vernon berjalan menghampiri _Diva_ Seventeen tersebut, mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Begitulah. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Vernon melipat tangannya diatas meja, menempatkan kepalanya disana sambil melirik teman se- _line_ -nya itu. Teman, iya hanya teman.

"Aku kelaparan. Jadi aku memutuskan bangun dan membuat sereal. Kau mau?" Sang _Diva_ nampak berbaik hati menawarkan menatap Vernon yang ada disampingnya. Yang ditawari menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak lapar, habiskan saja." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, Baiklah." Seungkwan kembali fokus pada mangkuk serealnya.

Sebenarnya Vernon bukan tidak lapar, ia hanya tidak sanggup memakan makanan manis sepagi ini. Melihat pemuda tembam disampingnya saja sudah hampir membuatnya diabetes.

 _Rapper_ muda itu ikut tersenyum kala Seungkwan tersenyum senang saat mengunyah serealnya. Begitu manis. Ah, mungkin Vernon akan benar-benar diabetes jika terus-terusan melihat pemuda Jeju itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa melihatku terus seperti itu? Aku tampan, eh?" Seungkwan terkekeh pelan. Bahkan kekehannya saja terdengar begitu manis.

"Sangat percaya diri." Vernon mencibir. Seungkwan memang tidak tampan baginya, menurutnya Seungkwan itu cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Berhati-hatilah saat menatapku, nanti kau terpesona." Canda Seungkwan. Tidakkah ia tau bahwa pemuda berstatus teman se- _linenya_ ini sudah terpesona pada sosoknya.

"Hm? Aku sudah terpesona padamu kok." Pemuda Jeju itu menghentikan sendok yang baru saja akan masuk ke mulutnya.

"Apa?!" Vernon terkekeh.

" _Kidding_." Seungkwan cemberut. _Rapper_ muda itu terkadang begitu menyebalkan baginya. Vernon menatap mangkuk berisi sereal milik Seungkwan.

"Hei, kau tau? Entah kenapa rasanya aku lebih senang menjadi pendukung hubungan Seungcheol hyung dan Jisoo hyung, dibanding dengan Junghan hyung." Vernon kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Seungkwan. Menatap pipinya yang menggembung karena terisi sereal.

"Yah, aku juga." Sahut Seungkwan cuek. Ntah kenapa sejak beberapa saat yang lalu sereal yang tengah ia lahap ini bertambah enak.

"Mereka sangat serasi bukan? Ah tetapi tetap saja menurutku yang paling serasi itu Meanie hyung." Vernon masih menatap Seungkwan yang juga masih sibuk dengan serealnya yang hampir habis.

"Ya, aku juga." Jawaban yang sama.

"Tapi, aku juga begitu menyukai pasangan Seokmin hyung dan Soonyoung hyung."

"Ya, aku juga."

"Dan aku juga begitu menyukaimu."

"Ya, aku juga "

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Ya, aku juga." Vernon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Seungkwan yang tampaknya baru saja menyadari dua ungkapan terakhir _bandmate_ -nya tersebut mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"APA?!"

Vernon tertawa pelan melihat wajah sang _Diva_ yang merona merah.

"Kenapa kekasihku yang manis? Ada masalah?" _Rapper_ muda tersebut menggeser kursinya merapat pada kursi Seungkwan, dan lengannya terulur memeluk pinggang 'kekasih baru'-nya dari samping.

"Y-yak! Kau gila, huh? Aku bukan kekasihmu!" Vernon terkekeh melihat wajah Seungkwan yang makin merona.

"Aku tidak gila. Dan aku kekasihmu. Kita sudah resmi berpacaran barusan." Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum. Membuat si manis yang berada dalam pelukannya makin memerah padam. Sepertinya, sang _Diva_ baru saja terperosok pesona sang _Rapper_.

"Aku menyukaimu. Menyayangimu. Mencintaimu. Sudah sejak lama. Hanya saja, aku terlalu pengecut kemarin dan tidak mau jujur. Tapi aku senang, sekarang kau sudah jadi kekasihku." Seungkwan tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, yang jelas sekarang, rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya hanya karena ia mendengar ucapan Vernon.

"Tak apa jika kau belum mencintaiku. Tapi karena kau sudah menerimaku secara tidak langsung barusan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku juga akan membuat kau mencintaiku. Dan aku, tidak terima penolakan." Seungkwan tampak mengedip polos. Mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata yang sebenarnya bukan gaya Vernon sekali. Tapi entah bagaimana, rasanya ia menyukai kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sang _Rapper_.

"Hmm.." Seungkwan tampak mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk. Membuat senyuman cerah nan lebar terlukis dibibir Vernon.

"Pintar. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau memberi kekasih barumu ini satu ciuman sebelum kita kembali tidur?" Vernon menangkup pipi tembam milik Seungkwan, menatap manik coklat menawan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Tak ada penolakan atau persetujuan dari Seungkwan saat bibir pemuda tampan itu menempel diatas bibirnya dan bergerak pelan. Seungkwan bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ini ciuman pertamanya. Merasa tidak ada umpan balik dari sang kekasih, Vernon melepas ciuman keduanya.

"Kenapa hm?" Ia menatap wajah merona Seungkwan. Pemuda Jeju itu tak menjawab, malah memilin ujung bajunya dengan gelisah.

"Ini pertama untukmu?" Seungkwan mematung sejenak. Apa Vernon ini bisa membaca fikirannya? Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian.

"Ini juga pertama bagiku. Jangan bingung. Turuti saja nalurimu." Vernon meraih dagu kekasihnya, membuat wajah manis nan menggemaskan yang belum berhenti merona itu kembali menatapnya.

"Dan jangan terus menunduk, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu." _Blush_! Seungkwan tidak tau semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Vernon kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Memagut bibir Seungkwan dengan lembut, mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang sang _Diva_. Seungkwan mulai membalas pagutannya perlahan, nalurinya menuntun tangannya untuk memeluk leher sang _Rapper_. Membuat sang _Rapper_ muda menyeringai senang dalam ciuman mereka. Lengan pemuda tampan itu kini tampak menahan tengkuk Seungkwan, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya tampak memejamkan mata, mengikuti naluri masing-masing untuk meluapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Seungkwan yang mulai kehabisan nafas nampak mendorong dada pemuda blasteran dihadapannya. Namun sepertinya, Vernon belum ingin menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ia malah terus melumat bibir sang _Diva_ yang terasa begitu manis untuknya. Sampai...

"YAKKK! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG! VERNON HYUNG DAN SEUNGKWAN HYUNG BERCIUMAN DI DAPUR!" Vernon melepas pagutannya mendadak. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, mendapati sang _leader_ tengah menatapnya horror dan sang _maknae_ yang tengah menutup matanya. Vernon menelan ludahnya pelan.

'Matilah aku.'

 **Fin.**

 **FF VerKwan pertama saya, ini request-an anak saya tercinta/? Maafkan kalau aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi. Ya maklum karena sebenarnya saya sedang berada dalam kondisi WB parah akhir-akhir ini. Mohon maaf karena saya sudah membuat Vernon jadi rada mesum gitu, kemukaan abisnya(?)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic aneh saya ini(?)**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan apapun(?) di kolom review. Asal jangan tinggalin saya /g**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!**


End file.
